1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to blade sharpening apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved planer blade sharpening apparatus wherein the same permits articulated positioning of a blade structure relative to a grinding wheel to accommodate and position various hollow-ground services of an associated planer blade.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Blade sharpening tools of various types have been utilized throughout the prior art. When a blade has incurred diminished efficiency due to repeated usage, a sharpening procedure is typically required. Unique hollow-ground type sharpening of conventional planer blades has afforded a degree of difficulty in permitting a duplication of a desired blade edge curvature. The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by permitting positioning and alignment of a planer blade relative to a grinding wheel and receive the grinding wheel through a blade support plate to permit duplication of a desired sharpened blade curvature. Examples of prior art structure may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 2,645,063 to Smith wherein a blade sharpening device utilizes a yoke member mounted overlying a grinding wheel and receiving the grinding wheel therewithin to permit sharpening of a blade.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,623,852 to Bushnell sets forth an apparatus for grinding thread cutting tools, wherein the same utilizes a plurality of relatively positionable slides to position a tool relative to a sharpening wheel.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,308,630 to Schmidt provides a deburring apparatus, wherein the protective front permits a blade-like member to be directed therethrough in confrontation with an associated grinding wheel.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,988,125 to Ulsh sets forth a support structure for mounting a portable power saw and permitting selective vertical movement of the power saw for cutting predetermined lengths of horizontal workpieces.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,347,639 to Le Tarte wherein a deburring apparatus utilizes a "V" shaped notch that receives and guides a blade therethrough to permit confrontation of the entire blade surface in confrontation with an associated deburring wheel.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved planer blade sharpening apparatus wherein the same addresses both the problems of ease of use, as well as permitting effective support of a blade structure to permit duplication of a sharpened grinding edge curvature mounted within the blade structure and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.